Roti?
by KimMinus
Summary: Ga ada/? baca ajalan pokoknya :'v/ WARNING GS / YOONMIN / JIMIN X YOONGI


**WARNING KODE KERAS/?**

 **GS FOR YOONGI**

 **MY FIRS GS HARAP JANGAN MUAL**

 **KALO SUDAH TERLANJUR ADA KANTONG MUNTAH DI SANA**

 **YOONMIN/MINYOON**

 **JIMINXYOONGI**

 **HEPI RIDING**

* * *

Di pagi hari yang cerah, di sebuah apartemen yang tenang terlihat belum ada kegiatan di dalam apartemen itu. Terlihat dari suasananya yang masih sangat sepi, sepertinya sang pemilik belum bangun.

"Eung…." Erangnya ketika cahaya matahari menerobos masuk dari sela sela jendela kamarnya.

Perlahan dia bangun, mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya. Dia terlihat sedang mengerjab ngerjabkan matanya. Dan itu menambah kadar imut yang ada apa dirinya.

" jam berapa ini" ucapnya sambil menggapai gapai jam di nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya

"Astaga, aku terlambat" di langsung melompat turun dari ranjang, dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Menyadari ada yang aneh di ranjangnya dia berbalik.

"agh sial kenapa harus di saat genting seperti ini" umpatnya setelah melihat bercak darah di ranjangnya, kalian pasti mengerti ini terutama kalian para wanita.

Wanita ini yang mulai sekarang kita panggil Yoongi. Dia berjalan ke arah lemari tempat dia biasa menyimpan persediaan barang 'penyelamatnya' itu.

"eh kemana mereka semua" dia membongkar lemari, memastikan bahwa masih ada sisa persediaannya. Tapi nihil tidak ada tersisa satupun. Kau mungkin lupa Yoongi-ah kau belum memulai belanja rutin bulanan mu.

.

.

.

.

Agh bagaimana ini, aku harus ke kampus dalam 2 jam. Dan sekarang aish ini menghambat ku, aku tinggal sendirian di apartemen siapa yang harus aku mintai tolong.

Ah Hoseok

.

.

 _ **"Yeobosseo"**_

 _'Hoseok-ah kau ada dimana'_

 _ **"aku ada di kelas sebaiknya kau matikan sebelum aku di tending keluar oleh dosen"**_

 _'eh hoseok…'_

.

Pipp..

.

Dasar kuda sialan, aish bagaimana ini. Sasaran ke dua

Jungkookie

.

.

 _ **"Yeobboseo"**_

 _'Kook ah bisa bantu aku, ini sangat penting'_

 _ **"wae Nunna?"**_

 _'itu bisa tolong… enggg'_

 _ **"katakan saja Nunna sebelum aku pergi sekolah"**_

 _'itu engg.. roti bisa tolong belikan aku roti'_

 ** _"roti? Kau bisa sarapan di luar Nunna ah Bus nya sudah datang, minta tolong Taetae hyung saja dia sedang ada di supermarket"_**

.

Pipppppp

.

Agh kenapa dia bodoh sekali. Roti yang aku maksud bukan itu, aish bagaimana ini. Aku coba telpon Taehyung saja seperti sarannya

.

.

 _ **"Yeobosseo"**_

 _'Tae kau ada dimana?'_

 _ **"Tae? Ini aku Jimin sayang"**_ sial aku bahkan lupa kalau aku punya kekasih, ya tuhan .

 _'Jiminie, kau ada di mana?'_

 ** _"aku sedang belanja bulanan bersama Taehyung, wae sayang merindukan ku?"_**

 _'aishh berhenti berbicara hal hal aneh, aku sedang dalam keadaan darurat'_

 ** _"wae wae? Apa kau sedang di ganggu ketua Senat itu?"_**

 _'kapan kau akan pintar Park, cepat belikan aku roti dan datang ke apartemen ku'_

 ** _"roti? Sejak kapan kau jadi suka sarapan roti sayang?"_**

 _'aishh park bukan itu yang ku maksud'_

 _ **"bicara dengan jelas sayang aku masih tidak mengerti"**_

 _'cepat belikan saja aku roti dan antar kemari'_

.

.

Pipppp..

Cuma dia harapan ku satu satunya, semoga saja otak nya berjalan dengan lancar. Ku alihkan perhatian ku ke ranjang, dan agh aku harus mulai dari mana.

.

.

.

* * *

"Nunna, kau ada dimana?"

"aku sedang mencuci, kau bawa pesanan ku tidak" teriak Yoongi yang masih sibuk mencuci sprei

"nde lengkap dengan selai favoritmu" Yoongi yang mendengar selai, langsur berlari keluar melupakan fakta kalau dia hanya menggunakan bathrobe, dan kekasih mesum nya ada di sana.

"Aghh jimin kapan kau pintar" erang Yoongi putus asa, pupus sudah harapannya untuk pergi ke kampus.

Jimin yang melihat penampilan kekasihnya yang err.. begitulah hanya Jimin lah yang mengerti

"sayang masih terlalu pagi untuk menggodaku" ucap Jimin berjalan mendekati Yoongi, sadar akan bahaya Yoongi berjalan mundur menjauhi Jimin.

 _'sial aku lupa kalau masih pakai bathrobe'_ umpat Yoongi dalam hati

"aku sedang tidak menggoda mu Park, menjauhlah" ujar Yoongi berusaha mendorong Jimin menjauh.

"tidak menggoda hmm, tapi kau malah berpenampilan seperti ini. Hanya menggunakan bathrobe tanpa sehelai benang pun di dalamnya" ucap Jimin dengan nada seduktif tepat di telinga Yoongi.

"Park Jimin aku sedang tidak ingin main main, menjauh sebelum aku menendang mu" ancam Yoongi yang masih berusaha mendorong Jimin menjauh.

.

.

TING TONG….

.

.

"aku harus membuka pintu" sadar kalau Jimin sedang lengah, Yoongi langsung berlari menuju pintu depan.

Teringat akan sesuatu Jimin langsung menyusul Yoongi.

"Yakk jangan kedepan" Jimin langsung menarik Yoongi

"aghh bodoh apa yang kau lakukan, sudah ku bilang aku tidak sedang berniat main main Park"

"lihat pakaian mu sayang, apa kau mau menemui tamu dengan pakaian itu"

Untuk kali ini Yoongi berterima kasih kepada kekasih mesumnya ini, dia langsung berlari ke kamar dan menyuruh Jimin untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Jimin berjalan ke arah pintu dan melirik ke Intercorm, ternyata Taehyung yang bertamu. Ada perlu apa anak ini ke apartemen Yoongi sepagi ini. Begitulah kira kira isi kepalanya.

.

.

"kenapa lama sekali apa yang kalian lakukan" ucap Taehyung setelah pintu terbuka, dia langsung menerobos masuk

"dimana Yoongi?" tanya nya pada Jimin

"ada apa?" Jimin melirik kea rah kantong plastic yang di bawa Taehyung.

"hei hei apa yang kau bawa?" ucapnya sambil berusaha merebut kantong itu, Taehyung langsung mengangkat plastic itu menjauh dari jangkauan Jimin.

"bukan urusan mu"

"Nunna, aku bawakan pesanan mu"

Yoongi yang mendengar suara Taehyung langsung berlari keluar kamar dan mengambil Plastik tersebut dari tangan Taehyung.

.

Taehyung jangan tanya, ekspresinya saat ini sangat mengganggu. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat sayang untuk di lewatkan.

Yoongi dengan bathrobe kebesaran, yang mengekspose bahu putih tanpa cacatnya. Jangan lupakan panjang bathrobe yang hanya menutupi setengah paha mulusnya.

.

.

Plaaakkk

… Buaghhh

.

Mengerti akan pikiran sang sahabat, Jimin langsung menendangnya keluar apartemen.

"Aghh sial, yak kenapa kau menendangku keluar"

"sialan aku dapat membaca pikiran mu Kim Taehyung" teriak Jimin dari dalam apartemen, Taehyung yang paham langsung tertawa yang malah membuat Jimin semakin ingin menendangnya.

Dia berbalik dan melihat ke arah Yoongi, merasa di perhatikan Yoongi menoleh dan menatapnya dengan pandangan – apa-lagi-

"kenapa kau keluar dengan pakaian itu lagi" erang Jimin putus asa, dia mati matian menahan agar tidak menyerang sang kekasih sekarang juga.

"apa. ini apartemen ku, terserah ku dan lagi Taehyung sudah menyelamatkan ku wajar kalau aku langsung keluar" jawab Yoongi dengan wajah datar

"menyelamatkan?"

"cepat keluar Park aku sedang tidak ingin melihat mu" ucap Yoongi mendorong Jimin menuju pintu apartemen

"hei jelaskan dulu, apa isi kantong plastic yang di berikan Taehyung tadi"

.

.

Blaammm…..

.

Jimin menatap datar pintu yang baru saja di tutup oleh kekasih gulanya itu.

"kau harusnya leih peka bodoh" ternyata Taehyung belum pergi, dia masih disana duduk di tangga tidak jauh dari tempat Jimin

"maksud mu?" Taehyung langsung menyodorkan Handphonenya, yang terdapat pesan singkat dari Yoongi tadi pagi.

.

.

'Tae bantu aku tidak ada penolakan, aku sedang dalam ke adaan genting, dan Park bodoh itu malah tidak mengerti maksudku. Tolong belikan aku "roti" okey kau paham maksud ku, agh jangan ceritakan ini pada siapa pun atau aku akan membunuh mu'

.

Jimin tertawa setelah membaca pesan singkat yang di tunjukan Taehyung padanya

"astaga jadi ini maksudnya, pantas saja dia jadi lebih sensiftif"

"yah kau tau wanita sangat sensitive di saat saat seperti ini, tapi.." Taehyung sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, dan melihat ke arah Jimin

"tapi apa"

"kau tau Yoongi tadi sangat terlihat menggoda" setelah mengatakan itu Taehyung langsung berlari menghindari serangan Jimin, dia sudah memprediksi itu jadi dia tidak ingin nyawanya melayang sia sia

"SIALAN KAU, KIM TAEHYUNG"

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 **GARING ELWEYS :'V  
**

 **MUUP EPEP SVTNYA NYENDAT MALAH APDET FF LAEN MEHEH :'V**

 **GIVE RIVIEW SAYANG**

 **MAKASIH :***


End file.
